The Crest of Love KoumiKoura
by JyouraSorato
Summary: My original Koumi/Koura Light ficc but really where my Koumi/Koura Fans at Kuz we need some Love too...


**"The Crest of Love"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon kuz Koumi Out yo.**

_The Crest of Love the crest of love what is love?_

Is it you that love that person and they loved you back?  
Or is it love at first sight? Love is so mysterious and strange at the same time.  
The crest of love or is it love after all? I Koushirou-Izumi loves Mimi and Sora damn what a drag I hate being in love?  
The Crest of love.

Koushirou look at what he wrote. "You got to be joking me right?" He said. "No way I don't love Sora like that do I?" He wondered as he thinks to him-slef.

Even though he s thinking its nice to love two people to he thought.. Then again having 2 girls fall for you makes it seems bad and its against you nature to do so.. He still wondered oh well.. Nothing is sertion in life take it how it is Even that was it he can t tell his girlfriend Mimi that can't he? He saw Mimi coming he wanted to tell her something so he just waited for Mimi.

"I have something to tell you?" "I Love Sora? Mimi- "What the hell Kou?"." Just joking babe I love her as a sister" . "Boy you look piss I can see it in your eyes Meems". "That s not funny Koushirou you almost broke my heart there!"." Okay-okay i m sorry then!" He said. "But really though i m confuse in all this?" Mimi I don't want you to get piss at me, but can I love 2 and still consider you my true love after all? Mimi"- "Koushirou I hate you! Just kidding I love you babe" ..

"But why Sora? Why?". "I don't know ever since that stupid poem it just came to me?" His Mimi was lost for words. "First Ms. Ishida now Sora-who's next your mom babe?"." Oh really funny Mimi my mom seriously babe?" Koushirou said. "Well it seems to me that girls are falling for my Koushirou-kun there?" Mimi said who was acting a-little jealous on the other hand don't think it was that serious anyway. "What I'm I suppose to do?  
I'm Sixteen yrs old have dye brown hair-

and dress better then I felt before so yeah whatever!" Koushirou said. "And besides Meems when your were in N.Y for 3 yrs I have to better my-slef even though I have to make changes in life even gang-banging as one of them!" Koushirou said..Mimi on the hand never liked like her boyfriend's new ways she just wish him was his old self again but that was 3 yrs ago now. "Gangsta or not Meems I run these streets in the O!" Mimi just smiled at her boyfriend maybe him going through changes is not that bad after all- besides he does have better looking hair and his out-fits make him look better then me she said in her mind which she don't want to tell Koushirou her boyfriend her-slef..

Koushirou on the other hand can see his girlfriend is thinking and he be like she still loves me even- if I did changed 3 yrs ago and life was hard with-out her in my life! He said while thinking in his mind's that's said and done here comes Sora and he looked at Mimi he knows what he have to do..

"Sora I love U?"." Koushirou really?" Sora said.. "Nah just like a older sister and a crush sometimes!" He said "Koushirou I love you too but not in that kind of way!" She said. "Really?" Koushirou said and he just did that was left and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek and Sora was blushing like crazy.. Even though that came about he felt he need to do it and came to Mimi and told her he wanted to do that so long, but instead he never thought of that before.

Mimi who was looking at Koushirou funny the whole time gave Koushirou a kiss, but on the nose.. Koushirou was taking back by this and said-" Oh no you don't Meems come here!" Koushirou said. He pull his girlfriend closer to him so he can give her a kiss on the cheek and on the lips.  
Sora was watching the whole time was thinking should I be jealous or not? I do have a boy-friend you know- with that she approached Koushirou and Mimi

and told them that Yamato is waiting for her and they must get going if they miss out on their double dates. Koushirou on the other hand just told Mimi and Sora That he loved both of them and he told them lets get going while holding both of their hands.

All in all the 2 girls can do was blush even though Koushirou is not that big in height cause he's still slightly shorter then Yamato and Taichi but his body structure makes teen guys jealous of him. So now Koushirou is feeling lucky that he has 2 girls in his life, one is his girlfriend and the other is just a crush or secret lover.'I hope that don't make me the bad guy now' Koushirou thought to him-slef, as he was still linking in hands with Mimi and Sora, but to him life is better just not with 2 girlfriends now the end...

_Okay I finally add some Koura to this well light Koura I can never see Koushirou kissing Sora fully unless its a Koura or a full Koura ficc now you know kuz- Peace Koumi Out Boy I did it again lol G..._


End file.
